


Fluffy Flip headcanons

by asnackdriver



Category: Flip Zimmerman - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asnackdriver/pseuds/asnackdriver
Summary: listen, i know this is a nsfw page but the flip cuddling thing was so good! do you have anymore fluffy flip hc to share??





	Fluffy Flip headcanons

Flip is a really good cook. He likes making breakfast for you on his days off.

Whenever he goes outside your small town for work, he brings something back for you. It’s usually something small but you love all the little trinkets because it means he was thinking about you.

When you two started dating Flip purchased wine glasses and a corkscrew because that was what you ordered your first few dates together.

He likes putting the radio on and will pull you into his arms to dance with you when a slow song comes on.

He wants to protect you and likes the fact that you feel safe with him.

He can get a little grumpy if you end up in the flannel he was planning to wear but he secretly loves it.

When you started staying the night at his place he got you a toothbrush and made sure to stock some of your favorite snacks and drinks there.

He lets you win when you two play cards just so he can watch the cute little victory dance you do.

He was considering trading his truck in for something else until you started sitting next to him on the bench seat with your hand on his knee while he was driving. 

Flip writes you sweet little notes and leaves them different places for you to find.

You jokingly called him love muffin once. So now anytime you get flowers at the office they are always signed ‘your love muffin’.

Flip insists he isn’t a romantic and acts oblivious when you come home and tell him about the flowers you got at work. “From a love muffin huh? Sounds like you have a secret admirer.” Then he’ll give you that sideways smirk and wink.


End file.
